


牙杯】Requim/镇魂歌

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	牙杯】Requim/镇魂歌

最后一条夜煞住在隐秘之地。  
这里除了除了各种壮丽的奇观，还有龙——充满着野性的龙。这里没有维京人，或者其他人类，龙群们从群岛上迁徙过来，在这广阔的洞天里生活，把他们骨子里属于龙的狂野毫不掩饰的展示出来。  
龙是充满野性的生灵，理应自由的活着。

Toothless喜欢这种生活，从他第一次来到这里就喜欢上了，龙群在岩石的穹顶下飞翔盘旋，不用担心被人类攻击或驾驭。第一次他在这里只待了几天，第二次就再也没离开过。

现在到了他离开这里的时候了。  
作为一条龙，最后一条夜煞，他有重要的事要做。  
一个他一定要遵守的约定，一条他绝对不会抛弃的承诺。

 

Berk今晚的天气出奇的好，没有一丝云雾飘浮在这常年下雪和冰雹的岛上，星星们闪耀着光芒，点缀了夜空。  
Hiccup回绝了所有人，独自一人在自己的房间里呆着。  
他躺在床上，被子上放着一小碟精挑细选的给龙的零食，他左手捏着其中一块，心不在焉的把食物在碟子上转来转去。  
窗户向外开着，像是一个邀请的信号，Hiccup盯着窗外，仿佛是在看满天的星空。  
他就像一位主人那样，端着一杯红酒，等待着来宾赴约。  
夜空中传来了翅膀扑扇的声音。

 

 

Toothless守在Hiccup的床前，脑袋放在床上，绿色的大眼睛盯着面前躺着的老人。  
“嘿伙计。”Hiccup轻声说到，伸手环住Toothless的脑袋，抚摸Toothless的鳞片。  
Toothless发出担忧的呜呜声。  
“我很好，没事的。”  
“……”

长久的沉默后，Hiccup再次开口。  
他祖母绿的眼睛里隐约有光辉转动，直视着Toothless的眼睛。  
“嘿知道吗伙计，我这辈子最后悔的事，就是毁了你的半边尾翼。”  
夜煞瞪了Hiccup一眼，把头转过身去。然而他又很快地转了回来，把头靠得与Hiccup更紧。因为他注意到了自己挣脱面前这个男人的手是更加轻而易举的事情。  
“喔喔别生气伙计，我没有那个意思。遇到你是我这辈子最棒的事了。很高兴遇到了你。”

Toothless发出一阵安抚的叫声，脑袋周围的六个软骨也跟着抽动，大意是说“我这辈子最好的事也是遇到了你”  
兴奋之下的夜煞习惯性的伸出舌头去舔Hiccup的脸。

这次那个人的语气里全无恼怒，全是宠溺。  
“你知道这洗不掉的。”

 

 

Toothless吃光了碟子上零食，趴在Hiccup的胸口上打了个盹儿。  
现在他醒了，望着他的主人，细细的思索了一会儿，缓缓吐出个紫罗兰色的烟圈。  
“Too、Toothless还没吃饱，他、想吃新、新鲜的蛤蜊——！！”  
Hiccup没有反应。  
Toothless愣了愣，又结结巴巴的喊到：“虐、虐待自己的龙，Hi、Hiccup不是个好主人！Hiccup不给他的龙、龙吃饭啦啦！！！”同时把床上的碟子推了下去。  
龙语响彻了整个房间，掩盖了碟子打碎的声音。  
Hiccup仍然没有反应，就像打定主意不理Toothless一样。翠绿的龙之宝石在他手中，里面的两条小龙一条亮，一条暗。他们彼此咬着对方的尾巴，如同一个无尽的轮回。

“Hi、Hiccup是、是个hua、hua、hua——”Toothless怒骂的声音渐渐低了下去。  
“……”这只没牙的龙停了一会儿。  
“ha、好嗷——好、好主人。”

一滴泪水从龙的眼眶里滑落。  
“是的，Hiccup是、是个好——主人。”  
没牙之龙低声的说，仿佛是自言自语，又像是在说给别人听。  
他从来没放弃过我。

Toothless又在Hiccup身上待了一会儿，缓缓的，小心翼翼的吐出了一个完美的紫罗兰色的烟圈，看着它消散，转身飞出窗户。

 

我现在已经是一条很老很老的海龙了，我也变得很大很大，大得你无法想象。我躺在深深的海沟里沉眠，偶尔我会醒来，清理一下纷乱的思绪，然后又再次沉睡。  
我很久很久没去到海面上了，我并不知道人类把这个世界变得怎么样了，但我相信世界只会变得更好。

龙终会回来的。  
因为他说过，不放弃任何人。  
肯定会有像他那样的孩子的。

 

 

载着Hiccup的船缓缓驶向远方的海面，Berk上的维京人挽弓放箭，带着火焰的箭矢如流星雨一样划过夜空，点燃了那艘船。  
一道漆黑的魅影从岛上跃起，飞向Hiccup的灵船。  
Toothless在船的上方盘旋，向船喷吐蓝色的火焰。  
他看着船和里面的人沉入幽深的大海。  
他盘旋良久。

 

在深深的，漆黑的海底，有一具奇怪的骨架。  
从外观来看，像是一只巨大的蜥蜴，但骨架的背脊上，却长着一双宽大的翅膀。任何看到这副骨架的人，都会想到一个只存在于传说中的生物——龙。  
让人觉得奇怪的是，这副骨架的是残缺的。这个生物的尾翼有一半是骨头，另一半却是几根金属制品。

在大海的某处，一个冰冷漆黑的地方。  
一条龙和一个人的尸骨相互依偎着，安眠于此处。  
头盔铠甲和假肢散落在四周。

他们飞翔在云彩之间。  
一起去往无人之境。

 

 

There were dragons when l was a boy.  
当我年少之时，世上有龙。

 

【End】  
献给小说《How to train your dragon》最后一卷《How to fight a dragon's Fury》和电影《How to train your dragon》系列


End file.
